The Silver Parachute
by Alainah-Lai
Summary: This is the story of the 60th Hunger Games, through the eyes of the tributes. Interesting romances... exciting arena... one of a kind fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1 Reaped

CHAPTER 1

REAPED

District 11

LAI

BOOM!

I shot up from my bed, gasping. It was another one of those nightmares. I was in the hunger games, fleeing from a faceless creature, when Ty came out of nowhere and stabbed me right in the heart. Before I could let out a scream, the cannon that announced the death of a tribute blasted me out of the horrifying dream. On nights like this, I liked to sneak out to the woods to get some fresh air. I climbed out my window and flitted through the forest, leaving the horror behind me. I scaled a pine tree, letting my mind wander above to the starry night sky.

"Hey," whispered a voice in the tree.

I flinched and turned around, surprised to see Ty on the branch next to me.

"Had a bad night too?" he questioned, gazing at me with his deep brown eyes.

"Ummm, yeah, I'm just worried about the reaping tomorrow. With my name entered sixty-nine times, the odds aren't exactly in my favor."

Ty let his guard down, showing the worry in his eyes, then regained his composure. "Don't worry, I'm sure it will be fine. Nothing will happen to someone as beautiful, smart, and funny as you."

TY

As soon as the words left my mouth, I immediately regretted them. What was I doing flirting with Lai, when I was engaged to the rich mayor's daughter? I had a family to support. If I screwed this marriage up, my parents would go back to being poor and starving. I had to ignore my feelings for the perfect girl sitting next to me under the moonlight.

Lai cleared her throat, and I came back to reality.

"Well," she said, "It's kinda late, I'm gonna head home now."

I nodded, and overcome with emotion over the danger of the upcoming reaping, leaned over and kissed my best friend, the girl who I was forbidden to love. I saw the shock on her face, then watched as it transformed to awe. She kissed me back, and then slowly, as if in a daze, climbed down the tree and made her way home. I watched her until her glowing bronze hair disappeared from sight, my own black hair a shadow in the night.

"Lai, wake up! It's the day of the reaping!"

I opened my eyes, heart racing, and weakly mumbled, "Coming, mom."

This was the day that I dreaded- the day that everyone dreaded. It was the day of the reaping, the day when two tributes, a boy and a girl, would be chosen to be sent to an arena and fight to the death against 22 other teens. I shuffled down the stairs, wishing the day would be over soon so I could sneak out and be with Ty.

"Alainah dear, please wash up and get ready for the reaping," my mother's voice was steady, but I could see the worry in her face. I wanted to comfort her, but how could I, when I needed comforting myself?

An hour later, I found myself being jostled by the crowd of anxious teenagers filing into the courtyard where the reaping would take place. I absentmindedly strolled to the girls' section, my mind occupied with thoughts of the nightmares I had recently been having. It all started with the screech of the microphone...

Screech.

"Fabulous. It's working," a short woman stated as she trotted out on stage, clutching a battered microphone, "Welcome to the reaping! Today we will be choosing two tributes to represent District 11. Isn't that fun?"

The question was met with a groan from the audience, which didn't discourage the bubbly speaker.

"As you know, my name is Wilson, and I am the one who takes care of the tributes up until the actual Games. I also choose the tributes."

Silence.

"Ahem," coughed Wilson.

Everything was still.

"I said, I ALSO CHOOSE THE TRIBUTES!"

Two flustered men rushed out, each holding a bowl filled with slips of paper. Wilson didn't look happy about the tardiness of the two men, and as she whispered something in their ears, their faces paled and they slouched a bit. Any other day I would have laughed at their expressions, but I felt sick myself. This was all coming together just like my nightmares.

I watched fearfully as Wilson stepped over to one of the bowls with that graceful swagger that I had seen countless times in my sleep. Wilson reached in, fished around a little, then pulled out one of the slips.

"This can't be true. It was just a nightmare. It won't be you," I whispered to myself, but I knew I was wrong. I wanted to look to Ty for reassurance, but I couldn't find him within the crowd. As Wilson slowly unfolded the paper, I closed my eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

"Alainah Key," announced Wilson. "Alainah, where are you? Step on up."

TY

No. This couldn't be happening. Not my best friend. Not my crush. Not Alainah...

LAI

When I finally reached my spot next to Wilson, I stared, wide-eyed, at the crowd, then dropped my gaze when I saw Ty. I couldn't look, couldn't give him a reassuring glance. I covered my ears as Wilson pulled out the name of the male tribute, but it was futile. Even with my eyes closed, the nightmare replayed in my mind, and I let out a sob as Wilson called out the name.

"Tyler Lock."

TY

I froze. This couldn't be happening. Not to me. I was supposed to get married, this was supposed to be my golden year. Then some sense rushed into me. I had to protect Lai as long as I could. I had to make sure she won. I couldn't live without her, so I would die for her.


	2. Chapter 2 To the Capitol

Chapter 2

To The Capitol

LAI

The train ride to the Capitol was short and unmemorable. Our mentor was attending a meeting somewhere in the city, so we had nothing to do but worry about the fight for our lives that would be taking place in less than a week.

TY

When we arrived at the train station, I was overwhelmed by all the screaming people there to see us. They all had something weird about them, from silver hair, to long, glittery eyelashes. Lai blinked rapidly as if she couldn't believe her what she was seeing, and I squinted to see if my eyes were playing tricks on me.

"Were they born that way?" Lai asked.

"They look... like freaks!" I exclaimed.

"Ahem."

We turned around to see an impatient Wilson standing by the door.

"Are we going to leave or are you just going to stand there gawking at your adoring fans all day?"

"Umm...yeah...leaving would be a good idea," I mumbled, suddenly nervous about entering this strange new world full of aliens.

LAI

As we stepped off the hover train, we saw a black car waiting for us. When a blonde haired woman who looked to be about 22 stepped out of the car, I gasped and almost fell over. I had never known the girl, but I felt closer to her than to anyone else in the world, including Ty.

"Hi," said the girl, "my name is Kate. I am your mentor."

For some reason, the thought of spending time with Kate made me excited. It was like the feeling I had gotten when kissing Ty, but a thousand times more amazing. As Kate shook hands with Wilson and Ty, I started daydreaming. When Kate stepped over to shake my hand, I shook myself from my crazy thoughts. What was I thinking? Gay relationships hadn't been allowed for many decades. I could never be with this beautiful girl.

But these thoughts left my mind as soon as I felt Kate's soft, warm hands. I felt myself blush, and I could barely mutter the words, "Hi, my name is Lai."

Kate chuckled and held my hand for one wonderful second, then pulled away awkwardly, as flustered and confused as I was.

We gazed into each-others eyes, unaware of the world around us until...

"Ahem."

Oh yes, sorry Wilson," said Kate, breaking out of the trance. "We must get going. We've got lots to do!"

Thirty minutes later, we arrived at a white building with no windows.

"What is this place?" I asked.

Kate answered quickly, "It's where they wash you down and make you beautiful," and then, in a lower voice, so that only I could hear, she whispered, "Not that you need it."

I blushed and looked down at my feet, my heart racing at the simple compliment. I tried to suppress my feelings for the girl standing in front of her, but I couldn't. It was impossible.

After many hours of waxing, washing, and hair cutting, I found myself laying down in a bare room. I was embarrassed by the flimsy gown I was wearing, and hoped that whoever walked in the room next wouldn't be a guy.

My wish was granted.

KATE

I walked into the bare room and saw the girl from earlier sitting on a table in the middle of the room. She crossed her arms, suddenly aware of how exposing her little gown was.

"Don't worry," I explained, "I won't hurt you like the others did." I walked through the room and stood right in front of Alainah, examining the girl's legs. They were red from all the waxing and scrubbing. "I'll have to bring you some cream later. Otherwise, your skin could start peeling."

"Th-thank you," Alainah stuttered.

"Now," I said, the gears turning in my head, "about the outfit. This year we have been ordered to break the tradition of dressing tributes in costumes that represent their district. We must design an outfit that fits your personality, and I think I know the perfect thing for you. Do you trust me?"

LAI

Of course I trusted her. I had a deep trust in the girl I had only know for a few hours. I couldn't explain it, but I knew I could always trust Kate. I wanted to share all these feelings and thoughts with her, but all I could manage to stutter out was, "I do."

After having my whole body measured for the outfit that was to be designed for me, I was taken to a 12 story hotel. My jaw dropped as I walked into the elegant lobby, filled with more furniture than I had ever seen in my life. I was skeptical about the elevator, but after some convincing, Wilson managed to get me to step in the horrifying machine. "Each district gets its own floor," she explained as she pushed the button for the 12th floor, "You are District 12 so you get the penthouse."

"Great." I said. Luxury before death.


	3. Chapter 3 The 11th Floor

CHAPTER 3

The 11th Floor

LAI

Ding!

We had arrived at the 11th floor. The elevator doors opened, and I almost fainted at the sight before me. There was so much food, more than my entire town consumed in a month, sitting on the dining room table. I was surprised to see Ty, all groomed and washed up, sitting at the table pigging out. He jumped up and hastily wiped his face when he saw me walk in.

"I was just...um... taste testing." he said.

"Yeah, yeah," I smiled and joined him at the table. He pulled a chair out for me and I smiled at his politeness. He was such a gentleman! Around me, at least.

WILSON

"Ahem."

Alainah and Tyler looked up from their food, faces dripping with sauce.

"I will be going to my room now. Please don't make too much of a mess," I said, eyeing the crumbs on the floor with disgust. Tributes are always such pigs.

TY

As soon as Wilson left the room, we burst out laughing.

"Did you see the look on her face?" I chuckled.

"I though she was going to have a heart attack!" Lai said between laughs.

As our laughter died down, our eyes locked. I felt that static feeling between us that I always got when we were together. The magical moment lasted a few seconds, until Alainah broke the silence, "Uh... I'm going to go to bed. It's getting kinda late."

I sighed. She always said that. I followed her out into the hall, searching for a bedroom. Lai found one, and she quickly said good night before closing the door behind her. I was alarmed. Something was definitely up with her, and I would find out- tomorrow. Right now I was too tired to do anything. I spent half an hour searching the halls, but the only other bedroom was occupied by Wilson, that snob, and Kate, who had not shown up since I had been fitted for clothes. I practically ran back to Lai's room, excited at the thought of spending more time with her. I knocked on the door, and heard Lai yell, "Come on in!"

When I walked into the room, I saw a look of disappointment cross Lai's face.

"What, were you expecting someone else?" I asked, a little upset.

"Um... no. Definitely not. Not at all," she stuttered.

Suspicious.

I examined the room and quickly realized there was only one bed. Were we supposed to sleep together?

"It's alright," Lai reassured, "We can share the bed."

With my heart feeling like it was going to beat out of my chest, I crossed the room to the bed. I saw that Lai was in a tanktop and shorts, and I blushed a little.

She blushed too, but patted the blanket next to her. "It's alright," she said, "I won't bite."

I laughed nervously and crawled forward until I was right in front of my dream girl. We both moved slowly towards eachother, as if we were in a dream. Then, our lips locked and an electrifying sensation went through me. I pressed my lips against hers, and she wrapped her arms around me. I thought I had finally earned my best friend's love, but little did I know she was thinking of someone else, someone who was just outside the door...

"Ahem."

"Goddangit Wilson if you do that one more time-"

"Ty! It's not Wilson," scolded Lai. "It's Kate," she said, her tone a bit softer.

LAI

Kate stopped at the door, and I saw the hurt in her eyes.

"I'm going to go," said Kate, dropping a round purple container on the floor.

"Kate! Wait! Kate..." I yelled, but the door slammed and she was gone.

I pulled away from Ty's warm embrace and made my way to the door.

"Lai. She's gone. Don't chase her," Ty whispered.

"I know," I replied, and instead of reaching for door handle, I bent down and picked up the container that Kate dropped off. I read the label aloud, "Soothing lotion."

"Do you want me to um... put it on for you?" Ty offered.

"Um yeah, sure." I said, and I awkwardly walked back to the bed, with my heart feeling like it was going to beat out of my chest. I handed the container to Ty and admired the flex of his muscular arms as he pried the lid open. He dipped his hand in the cream and started spreading it on my legs. I blushed a bit (more like a lot), but when Ty was finished, a cool sensation washed over my formerly sore legs and I closed my eyes and sighed with pleasure.

When I opened my eyes, I saw Tyler watching me with a loving look in his eyes.

"Ummm... You want some?" I asked.

"No," he said, "I used all of it on you."

I looked down and realized the container was empty.

"Ty... you could have saved some for yourself. I wouldn't have minded."

"It's alright," he whispered, "Seeing you happy is all I need."

I blushed. I didn't want to ruin the moment, but I was about to pass out. "Well, it's late and I'm tired, so I'm going to go to sleep now."

"Alright," said Ty, and he tucked me into the warm sheets. "Goodnight."

TY

I watched as Lai drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

"I love you," I whispered, but she didn't hear me. Her mind was elsewhere, with a girl she hardly knew but felt as if she shared a bond with stronger than anything she had ever felt before...


	4. Chapter 4 Wolf on the Prowl

CHAPTER 4

Training

LAI

The next day, we were woken up by a cheerful Wilson.

"Rise and shine, shine and rise, today you begin your training!"

"Ugh..." I groaned. I opened my eyes and panicked for a moment. Where was I? Then all the memories came flooding back. I had been reaped. Along with Ty. It was just like my nightmares, which I didn't have last night...

I soon realized why I had slept so peacefully. Ty's strong arms were wrapped around me, and it felt like the safest place in the world.

He was a deep sleeper, so Wilson's irritating wake-up call hadn't disturbed him.

"Ahem. Well. I'll just leave you two lovebirds alone to get ready. Meet me at the breakfast table in ten minutes." And with that, Wilson hurriedly stepped out of the room.

"Ty... Ty... you have to get up."

Ty stayed still, eyes closed, breathing peacefully. I didn't want to wake him, but we had to get ready to train hard and impress the sponsors.

"Tyler wake up...please..." I got desperate. I leaned down and gave Ty a quick kiss. His eyes opened slowly and he pulled me closer, hugging me to his warm body.

"No, Ty, not now. We have to get up and train," I pleaded and pulled away.

"Fine," he mumbled, and pulled himself up, blinking the sleep from his eyes. "What's for breakfast?"

Fifteen minutes later, we were dressed in the District 11 red and black training suits. We arrived to the table to find an impatient-looking Wilson delicately eating a piece of fruit.

"You're late," she said, "Ten minutes doesn't mean ten minutes of flirting and five minutes of-"

I blushed and interrupted, "We weren't flir-"

"Oh hush up and eat your breakfast!" exclaimed Wilson.

I sat down and noticed an empty plate at the other end of the table.

"Where's Kate?" I asked.

"Oh I don't know. She muttered something about lousy, no good heartbreaks and left without eating.

I looked down at my plate. I no longer had an appetite.

TY

After a brief and awkward breakfast, Wilson accompanied us to the basement, where the training room was. As we strolled in, we were stopped in our tracks by the sight of all the rich Capitol people who could eventually be our life-saving sponsors.

"I don't think I can do this..." whispered Lai.

"Oh don't be such a wimp," I said, but I didn't feel so swell either.

"Ah, District 11, you have arrived," said a tall man with a booming voice. "We were hoping we wouldn't have to start without you."

"I think that's the gamemaker," Lai whispered.

I nodded weakly.

As we shuffled into the cavernous room, all eyes were on us. The other tributes were sizing us up, seeing if we were prey or predator. They quickly averted their gaze when I shot a piercing glare their way.

"Let the training begin!" shouted the gamemaker.

LAI

I looked around the room. The other tributes were all discussing strategies with their mentors. Where was Kate?

"Looks like we'll have to train without her..." said Ty.

I tried to hide my disappointment.

Throughout the training, I assessed the other tributes, trying to figure out who would be an ally and who would be an enemy. I eyed the careers, who generally stuck together. I was surprised to see one of the tributes from District 2 standing off to the corner by himself, not even training, which was unusual for a career.

"Ty, check that guy out," I whispered, but I didn't have to tell him twice. Ty was gazing at the boy with an expression much like a hungry wolf's while hunting a deer. Tyler was a wolf on the prowl, and he had his sights set on the boy from District 2- Alex.

I was confused, but turned to check out the rest of the tributes. I saw a boy who appeared to be 13 or 14 dancing in the corner.

"Nick!" scolded a voice, "This is no time to dance! Start training!"

The carefree kid turned to look at his mentor then rolled his eyes. I chuckled. Easy target.

Next, I turned and looked at the weights section. I saw a 16 year old pick up an 100 pound ball and hurl it across the room. I was impressed. He could be useful. I trotted over to him and stuck out my hand.

"Hi, my name is Alainah, but you can call me Lai."

CHARLES

I turned to see a skinny girl holding her hand out to me. Girls are useless. "The names Charles," I said, and turned back to the weights. Stupid girl...

LAI

After the unpleasant encounter with the boy from District 10, I decided I was done 'making friends' for the day. I strolled over to the obstacle course. I was going to train. Hard. I didn't plan on dying.

ALEX

My heart raced as I saw a dark-haired boy approaching me. He seemed to have power radiating off him. My hands started to sweat.

"Hey. My name's Ty," he said.

Stay cool Alex, stay cool.

"Hey bro, I'm Alex." I said, trying to keep my voice steady, trying not to stare into his deep brown eyes.

"Wanna train together?" Ty asked.

"Sure," I said. Why not?

First we went to the weights section. The competition had begun.

TY

Together we strutted over to the weights. I flexed my muscles then picked up one of the black weights by its handle. It wasn't too heavy, but it wasn't light either. I lifted it to chest height then hurled it across the room. It crashed into the arrow rack. Pretty good.

ALEX

Not bad. But not great either. I had been training with weights all my life. I picked up a weight 20 pounds heavier than Ty's was. I swung it around then released it. The weight soared across the room and rebounded off the wall.

Ty stood there with his mouth agape, then his face turned serious and I could see the fire burning in his eyes.

TY

Oh it's on...

ALEX

"Knife throwing?" I asked.

"Whatever," said Ty.

We moved over to the knives, and I wrapped my fingers around a short shiny blade, weighing it in my hand. I locked my eyes on the target, then threw the projectile. Bullseye.

TY

What is with these careers? They are such showoffs!

I picked up a longer blade. It felt awkward to hold. I threw it at the target, and it bounced off and skittered across the floor. That was it! I stormed off to the memory game section. Alex followed.

"What do you want?" I shouted. "Can't you see you beat me?"

He just stared back.

I felt like hitting him.

To control my anger, I started playing the memory training game. As my fingers flew over the screen, tapping all the matching tiles, my anger faded away.

ALEX

I couldn't believe my eyes. None of the careers could even come close to matching the skill of the boy from District 11. Ty finished the game in 30 seconds, beating the all-time high score. I tried to appear casual as he turned around.

"That was pretty impressive. How 'bout we head over to the campfire section. We soon lost track of time teaching each other different skills, making each other stronger, like allies. Like friends.


	5. Chapter 5 Chariots

CHAPTER 5

Chariots

LAI

That night was the ceremony where we would be presented to the citizens of Panem- and President Snow- in a parade of chariots. Even though I knew the parade was leading up to my death, I'll have to admit I was a bit excited to see my outfit (and Kate).

Knock knock.

It was her! My heart started racing, and I had to wipe my sweaty palms on my shorts before opening my bedroom door for my mentor. She rushed in, carrying a bag filled with clothes.

"Close your eyes," she said, "and no peeking."

"What, am I supposed to change with my eyes closed?" I asked, but I already knew the answer before I felt Kate's smooth hands pulling my shirt up over my head. I blushed, and I thought I heard Kate giggle.

I felt my cheeks redden even more. "Hey," I started, "I know I don't have a great body, but you don't have to laugh-"

"I wasn't laughing. That was a gasp. You're so skinny! After living it up in Victor's Village, I forgot how little everyone else gets fed."

"High metabolism," I said, wanting to change the topic. I hated when people said I was skinny. Even though the people in my district were starving, I was always thinner than them. I would often get called a twig, or even anorexic (as if a starving person like me would want to keep food out of her always rumbling stomach).

Kate could feel my discomfort. "I'm sorry," she said.

I just nodded silently and stood still, trying not to cry. The girl I thought I was in love with now thought I was a skinny freak.

"But you know what I think?" she whispered.

"What?" I could barely choke out.

"I think you're beautiful. Now open your eyes."

For a few seconds, all I saw was a blurry form in the mirror. Then, when the tears streaked down my chin and my vision cleared, I saw a pretty young woman in the mirror. She had a touch of makeup on, just enough to make her skin glow. A narrow dress hugged her body; a flowing a turquoise river of silk.

That girl was me.

"Turquoise..." I whispered.

"Ty told me it was your favorite color," she said.

I threw my arms around Kate. "Thank you."

TY

It was finally time for the tributes to be presented to all of Panem. For some reason, the ceremony this year was held after one day of training instead of right away. I honestly didn't care. I was going to end up dead anyway.

I couldn't believe my eyes when I arrived at the ceremony. All the tributes were socializing, as if they wouldn't be killing each other in a few days.

"Hey Ty!" I heard a husky voice call from behind me. I turned to see Alex dressed in a suit and tie. He looked...

ALEX

fantastic. That's the word that came to my mind when I saw Ty dressed in his outfit. He was wearing a loose shirt made out of a material I had never seen before. It had a giant number on the back. I looked down and was even more puzzled by his pants. They were faded blue, and looked like nothing I had ever seen before.

"What are you wearing?" I muttered in awe.

"It's called a-" he started, but was interrupted by an announcement on the intercom.

"Tributes," buzzed an electronic voice, "Please board your chariots. The parade is about to begin."

I looked back to tell Ty it was nice seeing him, but he had disappeared. He had probably gone back to his girl, Alainah. I knew he would never love me. He just didn't want to reject me and hurt my feelings.

Not for the first time in my life, I had been friendzoned.

RACHEL

Fluffing out my pink dress, I watched the tributes from District 1 roll out in their chariots. I tried to ignore the boy next to me, to think of the Games, not my former best friend. I tried to look anywhere, everywhere except at the 18 year old tribute in the District 2 Chariot, the boy's who's heart I had stolen and shattered. As I put on my game face and prepared for my debut into the world, I turned my head away from him. Away from Alexander Johnson.

THALIA

This was it. This was my chance to shine in front of my future sponsors. My chance to shine in front of my family. My chance to shine in front of the world. And that's exactly what I planned on doing.

DORTHA

I felt the District 7 chariot lurch forward. There were butterflies in my stomach. What if I messed up in front of my supporters? What if they didn't want to sponsor me anymore? I would be as good as dead.

I turned to look at my brother, and he smiled at me.

"Let's do this together," he said, and we rolled out into the world on a black chariot, holding hands as if this was our last chance to be together, our last chance to share the bond that only siblings have.

MICHY

By the time the District 10 chariot started rolling, my fear had grown until it felt like it would consume me. In a few days I would be fighting to the death against all these teens. Alone.

Then I looked back and saw the beautiful girl in the District 12 chariot. She looked stunning in a sparkly purple dress. She glanced up at me, and as our eyes locked, I felt all my worries melt away.

MIRA

I smiled at the District 10 girl, then lost sight of her as she disappeared from the tunnel. I watched the District 11 tributes roll out, then my chariot jolted forward. It was time.

TY

"Wow..." I heard Lai mutter in awe.

I have to admit, it was a pretty awe-inspiring sight. The stands filled with Capitol citizens towered above the tributes. They seemed more intimidating in real life than they appeared on television. I knew somewhere in District 11 my parents were watching me on a big screen. I tried to smile up at the cameras, but my face ended up looking more grim than happy. I knew I wasn't fooling anyone.

NATHAN

Finally the procession of chariots came to a slow stop. I looked up to see President Snow rise from his luxurious chair. He wasn't speaking into a microphone, but his thunderous voice seemed to shake the whole Capitol.

"Welcome to the 60th Hunger Games. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I will," he said with a slight sneer. "May the odds be ever in your favor."

I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes.


	6. Chapter 6 Just a Little Lait

CHAPTER 6

Just a Little Lait

LAI

When we got back to the hotel, I slipped out of my shoes and turned to talk to Kate, but I saw that Wilson was already dragging her to her room, blabbering something about the terrible room service. Sigh. I turned and started shuffling towards my room.

"Wait!" Kate exclaimed. My heart soared. Maybe she wanted to hang out with me! My hopes were dashed when she continued, "I gotta take my shoes off!" She rushed towards the door yanking off her high heels. Wilson tapped her foot impatiently. I thought Kate was going to run right past me, but she quickly stopped and whispered in my ear, "In ten minutes come to my room with a random excuse to save me from Wilson. This chick is a pain!"

"What am I gonna say-"

"Just make up something," she whispered as she threw her shoes by the door. She then ran to Wilson, who seemed like she was preparing another Ahem. What a brat.

I walked to my room and saw Ty sitting on the bed. He looked a little panicked, as if it just hit him that we would be dead in a few days. I silently walked over and put my arm around him. He looked at me, and I saw the tears running down his face.

"Hey, it's okay," I said, although I wasn't so sure about that myself. "You're gonna be fine. You'll see."

"No," he said, "I won't be fine. We don't even have a chance at winning this, and even if I do manage to win, I'll still be dead inside. There's no way to really win this game. I'm gonna to be dead, you're gonna be dead, all these innocent kids are gonna be dead. All because of the stupid-"

I silenced him with a kiss. He looked surprised- then pulled back. He turned away, eyes downcast. What happened? This wasn't like him.

"Ty?" I whispered.

"Go away. Just. Go. Away," his deep voice rumbled.

I backed out of the room, feeling numb. I felt myself start crying. I needed Kate. But first, I had to rescue her from Wilson. I wiped the tears from my eyes and slowly approached the door to Kate's room. I knocked, and was disappointed to see Wilson open the door.

"What do you want?" she asked impatiently.

"Umm..." I sniffed, "Can Kate come out please?"

"Why?"

"Uh..." I had forgotten to think of an excuse, "Umm... I just need her to come out."

"Why?"

"Because...uh...I need help…"

"With what?" she snapped.

"Ummm, I need…uh…help…umm….making Easy Mac," I stuttered. Easy Mac? Ugh! That was the worst excuse ever! What was wrong with me?

Wilson sneered, "You know the directions are on the label right?"

"Yeah... I just need her help. You could help me if you want."

Wilson didn't hesitate before groaning, "Kate, one of the stupid tributes needs your help. Get out here. And hurry back."

I saw Kate try to contain herself as she practically skipped out the door. As soon as it shut, Kate started cracking up.

"Easy Mac? You couldn't think of anything else? Now Wilson thinks you have no chance of winning. I don't blame her. Easy Mac!"

I looked down, not smiling a bit, and Kate could tell something was wrong.

"Look, I'm sorry-"

"It's not about the Easy Mac, Kate."

"Oh, well, you wanna talk to me about it?" she asked, concern in her voice.

"No," I replied quickly. I didn't want her to get upset about me and Ty like she did the first night at the hotel.

"Well," she said in a solemn voice, "You want to go outside?"

"Sure," I mumbled. This wasn't going as I had planned. I sulked along behind her.

Suddenly, Kate took my hand and gently pulled me to the balcony. It was spacious and beautifully lit by the setting sun.

She led me outside, closing the door behind us.

"Now turn that frown upside down," she joked.

I giggled nervously, and hoped Kate didn't see me blushing under the soft red light.

We both walked to the edge, gazing at the colorful sunset.

"It's beautiful..." I said.

"Eh," said Kate, "I know someone a lot prettier..."

"Who?" I asked, voice bitter with jealously.

"You," she said. And that's when it happened. The moment that would be forever inscribed in Hunger Games history. Kate leaned over and kissed me. This wasn't like any of the times I had kissed Ty. Time with him was boring and gray compared to this colorful experience. I didn't even hesitate. I kissed back, feeling the sparks fly. It was unlike anything I had ever experienced before. Kate's lips were soft and gentle, unlike Ty's. She pulled me close until our bodies were touching, two entwined lovers framed by the golden clouds...

TY

I knew I had to apologize to Lai. It wasn't her fault I was upset. I was going to die, and I hadn't even thought of the woman I was engaged to until now. After Lai. After Alex...

I walked into the hall, shutting the door gently behind me. I knew what I had to do. I had to make up for my mistake. I had to kiss Lai, though I knew it would be the last time our lips would meet. I tiptoed through the hallway, not wanting to disturb Wilson and Kate in their room. I strolled into the dining room, searching Alainah. I couldn't find her. She had probably run to the training room to take her anger out on one of the other tributes. Or maybe, I thought, crossing the room, she had gone to the balcony to cry under the moonlight. But it wasn't night. And she wasn't crying. Lai, my girl, my best friend, wasn't alone. She was kissing Kate...

I lashed out and punched the glass door, shattering it. How could she do this? She knew I loved her!

LAI

I heard the boom, then waited for all the glass to skitter across the floor before turning from Kate. I saw Ty, his face red, tears streaming from his intense brown eyes.

"Ty!" I yelled, worried that he had hurt himself. I ran over to him, but he stormed past me- and jumped right over the edge of the balcony.


	7. Chapter 7 Force Field

CHAPTER 7

Force Field

"TYYYYY!" I screamed. I lunged after him, but Kate grabbed me and held me tight.

"Let me go!" I yelled, struggling to break away from her grasp. I soon realized that Kate was too strong for me, so I just fell to the floor sobbing.

"It's okay…" whispered Kate.

"NO!" I cried, "It. Is. NOT."

She just stared, with a look of indifference on her face.

I gasped. "You don't care, do you?"  
"That's not true-"  
"You're probably happy," I accused, "Happy that the boy who I love is out of the picture. You can have me all to yourself. Well I hope you're happy now."

I knew what I was saying was wrong. Kate would never be like that. But I was upset. Ty- my Ty- had just leaped off a 12-story building. Because of me.

Suddenly, I heard a loud buzz and watched as Ty soared over my head and landed in the broken glass. How was it possible?  
"Force field," choked Kate, then she ran inside, leaving me alone.

But I wasn't alone. I had Ty.

I rushed over to my best friend. His always-neat black hair was standing on end, as if he had been shocked. His soft arms were smeared with blood, and I could see little pieces of glass embedded in his bruised and slightly burned skin. I wanted to call the Emergency Medical Team stationed next to the hotel, but I didn't want to be questioned all night about what had happened. I wasn't even totally sure what happened myself.

I used my experience from taking care of my often-injured friends to help Ky. Piece by piece, I carefully extracted the shards from Ty's arms, legs, and face. Then, I retrieved a soft clean towel from the kitchen and wiped all the blood off, staining the white towel red. I tried to pick Ty up, but he was too heavy. I needed help, but it would be idiotic to go tell Wilson.

I knew who I had to get. The only one who was strong enough… the only one who loved him more than I did.

ALEX

I jumped when I heard something behind me. I turned and saw the District 11 girl standing in the living room, her shirt stained with blood.

"What the f-"  
"It's Ty," she said, and that was all I needed to shoot up from the couch and run to the 11th floor- to Ty.

I leaped out of the elevator door and sprinted through the hall after Alainah. I gasped for air, my heart pounding like a bass drum.

Then I saw him.

LAI

I saw the shock on Alex's face. Then, before I could react, I felt his hands tighten around my neck.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" he screamed, shaking me around furiously "You tried to kill him, didn't you? He was in the way of your relationship with that...that woman…. so you tried to get rid of him."

My cry of protest was trapped in my throat by Alex's choking grasp.

Then I heard a wild cry from across the room.

I tried to turn and see who it was, but Alex's strong grip locked me in place.

Suddenly, I felt his hands release my neck, and I heard a loud thump.

I rubbed my neck and gasped for air. Then I looked down and saw Kate pinning Alex to the floor.

"Kate!" I shouted.

"Get to your room!" she screamed.

"But-"

"NOW!"

I had never seen Kate so upset, not even when she caught me making out with Ty.

I whirled around and ran to my room, eyes tearing up. I always ruin everything.

KATE

I felt Alex struggling underneath me, but I didn't let him go until he groaned, "I'm done."

I saw the apology in his eyes, and I got up, wiping my hands on my khakis. I turned towards Lai's room.

ALEX

As soon as the District 11 victor walked away, I shook myself off and went over to Ty.

He looked bad. His arms were covered in deep scratches, and there were a few cuts on his face.

His perfect face...

KATE

I stormed into Lai's room.

She looked up, her lips forming the words, "I'm sorry-"

But I interrupted her.

"What were you thinking?" I raged. "Why would you bring another tribute here? He could have killed you both!"

Lai looked down at her bare feet.

"I'm sorry. He was the only one who would save Ty. He was the only one who loved him enough to bring him back from near-death. And I'm sorry about what I said-" she started, but I stopped her flowing words with a kiss. It wasn't as sweet as the kiss on the balcony (I mean, what can be more romantic than a sunset?), but it was definitely more passionate.

She pulled me into her arms, and we soon lost track of time...

TY

I woke from a cloud of pain to see Alex hovering over me, biting his lip, eyebrows scrunched in concentration. "I must be in a dream," I thought.

Well, if it's a dream, no one will know what happens, right?

ALEX

I saw Ty's eyelashes flutter open, and he gazed up at me with a dreamy look on his face.

I guessed since he was in such a state, anything I said would soon be forgotten.

"Ty, I love you-"

The words had just escaped my lips before they were met by Ty's.

I gasped, then felt all my fear melt away. I was strong. I could survive in the woods for days, living off only food I hunted for. I could wrestle pretty much anyone and win. I could handle this.

Ty pulled me down onto the floor with him, and I ignored the sharp pricks of glass in my side. The only thing that I felt were Ty's lips pressed against my own.

Under the passion of the kiss, I felt realization flooding into my head. What was I doing? Only one of us could win the Games, and the other would die.

I didn't plan on losing.

TY

I reached my hand up to stroke Alex's soft, blond hair, but I felt him pull away.

I opened my eyes to see Alex getting up and running away. Running away from me.


	8. Chapter 8 Assessment

CHAPTER 8

ASSESMENT

LAI

This was it, the final day before the real horror would begin. Today was the day where we could show off our skills to the judges without the other tributes seeing. I wasn't sure what I was going to do, but there was one thing I was sure about: it had to be impressive.

RICKY

I sauntered to the elevator, rolling my eyes as Reynold, my mentor, pulled me into a hug. He ruffled my hair, then pushed me into the elevator with the other girl from my district, Roxy.

ROXY

I shivered with excitement. It was time to give all I've got, time to show that I'm the best. I tie up my golden blond hair, then discreetly glance at Ricky. He's so hot! My plan was to win his heart (and his valuable weaponry skills) then kill him when the time was right. Oh, how sad it would be when I would have to pierce his heart with my sharp blade, taking his life for the survival of my own. How romantic….

RICKY

I noticed Roxy practically drooling over me, and I had to contain the insane laughter rising in my throat. Roxy, the perfect girl. The girl who everyone wanted to be with. The girl who wanted to be with me. Before the elevator doors opened, I pulled her in for a kiss. I practically had to shove her off me so the other tributes wouldn't have a perfect view of our elevator make out session. This time, I let the chuckles escape my lips.

ROXY

I stepped out of the elevator, my heart pounding. I already had him in my trap. I smirked as he strutted into the training room, already knowing his score. A perfect 12.

ALEX

I stared at myself in the mirror. I had changed so much. I had gained muscle and some weight from all the protein in the savory foods the chefs cooked up. My hair, usually shaggy and dirt-streaked, was neatly cut and spiked with some sort of peppermint-scented gel. And my lips. Those might have changed the most, because for the first time in my life, they had been kissed. By a guy...

"Ugh, Alex!" I rumbled, pulling myself from my thoughts. "You have to stop thinking about Ty! There is only room for one victor, and it will NOT be him!"

I couldn't help but sigh. If only there was a way we could both get out of this situation…

But then what we would do? We could never be together. We were from different districts…. We were the same sex…

RICHARD

As I stepped into the elevator, my plan of action went through my head. It was quite simple really. There was only one step: KILL.

ENZO

The elevator doors flew open. I heard an announcement.  
"Enzo Raft, Disrict 4."  
Perfect. Just on time.

I ran my hands through my black, curly hair, and strolled into the training room. It was strange seeing it empty, and for some reason I felt lonely. Then, the nervousness started to creep up on me as fifteen pairs of eyes turned to the only person on the floor- me.

My fear soon melted away when I saw the materials in the corner. It was raft-making time. I was in my element.

NICK

I giggled as I waited for my turn to be assessed. Raft? Really? The name couldn't have fit better. I had seen Enzo at work before, constructing the finest rafts I had ever seen. No matter what materials were available, that District 4 kid could make an incredible raft. I don't know what else to call Enzo's masterpieces. They really are the finest way to travel over water on a budget. Not that I would know, since I was just from District 5.

CHASE

Since the waiting room for the assessment was empty, I took advantage of my free time with Michy. We talked and talked and talked, telling each other secrets we had never shared with anyone before. When I was finally called, I was sad to let go of Michelle's hand and face the people who would pretty much determine whether I lived or died.

CHRIS

I held Mira's hand during the elevator ride down to the training room. I looked into her deep, brown eyes, and saw her sorrow. I could always read her expression. She was like an open book to me. A story that I would never get tired of reading.

I walked into the assessment room with confidence, and walked out hopeful.

THALIA

After dinner, we all rushed to the television to see the scores. I watched as Caeser Flickerman and some man I didn't recognize called out the names and scores of the tributes.

CAESAR

"District 1. Ricardo Frost. 11. Roxy Randal. 11."

RICKY

I kicked the sofa. I had expected better than that. I was letting my district down.

CAESAR

"District 2. Alexander Johnson. 11. Rachel Sky. 9."

RACHEL

I turned to Alex, "Congrats," I said.

He pulled me into an awkward hug.

I sighed.

CAESAR

"Now for District 3. Richard Monarch, also known as the Menace. 7. Thalia Hayes. 8.

THALIA

"Not so menacing, huh Richard?" I joked.

All I got back was a grim stare. I saw the fire burning in his eyes. I backed off. I could see why he was called the Menace, even if the judges couldn't.

CAESAR

"District 4. Enzo Raft. 10. Victoria Tears. 9."

ENZO

Guess my raft-making skills weren't impressive enough. I'll show them…

CAESAR

"District 5. Nicholas Nickel. Score of 5. Sabrina Jablon. 8.

There are no District 6 tributes this year because of…troubles….

The siblings from 7. Nathan Eckon. 5. Dortha Eckon. 4.

District 8. Charles Humphrey. 10. Olivia White. 8.

District 9. Tobias Swish. 10. Haley Smith. 4.

District 10. The secret couple Chase and Michelle. Yes, we know all about your kisses in the elevator. Chase Hobs. 7. Michelle Stream. 6.

TY

This was it. This was the moment of truth. Life or death.

CAESAR

"District 11. Tyler Key. 2. Alainah Lock. 9.

TY

Rage ripped through me. I lashed out a fist, leaving a crumbling hole in the wall. Lai stared in shock. I knew I should be thinking about how this would affect sponsorships, how this horrible score would make it that much harder to protect Alainah.

But I wasn't. I was thinking about how disappointed Alex would be in me.

ALEX

I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach. How could I feel bad about my 11, when Ty got the lowest score out of all the tributes?

I sunk to the ground, barely hearing Caesar Flickerman's voice drone on about the District 12 scores, 6 for the boy, 7 for the girl.

How could Ty have gotten such a low score? He was pretty strong, pretty fast, and very, very smart.

It must be a mistake, I thought.

But I knew, deep in my heart, that it wasn't. Ty had failed.


End file.
